花言葉: camellia
by stellaris demon
Summary: Camellia: admiration, good luck, longing. SpecialShipping. Cover art credit to pixiv user 結


**DISCLAIMER: **I have never written SpecialShipping in my entire life pls don't hate me

I do not own PokeSpe!

* * *

camellia: an evergreen eastern Asian shrub related to the tea plant; **admiration, good luck, longing (pink)**

* * *

Pika looked up at his trainer pacing around the living room.

"Professor Oak, I understand that it's very important to get a trainer able enough to be one of the honorary members at the conference, but why me? There's Green and Blue! Even Gold could go," Red spoke into his Pokégear.

"That's why I'm sending both you and Green, Red. You alone would be sufficient enough, but Crystal managed to convince me that my grandson needed a break from the lab," the professor replied. "And to be honest, Green wasn't happy about it at first, but she told him she could handle the lab for a few days."

Red thought about it for a few seconds. He and Green would go to a conference –in Sinnoh! For the love of Mew, that was too far away from home– for a week. Professor Oak had asked Red to go since there was an investigatory project that he needed to take part in. The pros to this were: _finally_ getting to travel to a place further than Hoenn, not having to use his Pokémon to get there, seeing the other Dex Holders (he's heard from Professor Oak that one of them would love to battle him), and possibly, more people to befriend (he was sure Green wouldn't enjoy that).

"Hello, Red? So is it alright with you? I'm very sorry it's on such short notice, but I got the letter two weeks ago and I've been meaning to tell you but I just lost track of-"

"I'm fine with it, Professor Oak. When are we leaving for Sinnoh?"

"Your ferry leaves tomorrow at 1 pm. Green says meet him at the lab at 9."

Red nodded (although nobody but Pika could see him nod) and hung up. He set his Pokégear down.

"So, Pika," he started. "Do you wanna go to Sinnoh?"

* * *

Yellow stifled a yawn as she looked at Blue. "Please tell me why we're hiding in the bushes in front of the lab at a quarter to nine."

"Because a little Pidgey told me that Green and your boyfriend are leaving for Sinnoh in a few hours, and I thought they could use a little farewell party," Blue said matter-of-factly.

"But we're hiding in the bushes?"

"That's why it's a _surprise_, Yellow! No wonder you and Red are perfect for each other, both of you are so dense sometimes," Blue said (she mumbled at the last part so Yellow wouldn't be able to hear).

* * *

Red knocked on the door. "Green? It's Red!" he called.

He heard shuffling behind the door before it was opened to reveal Crystal.

"Senior Red! Green's just finalizing a few things. He'll be out in a few minutes. Would you like to come inside?"

Red shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll just wait here. We're in no rush. I think…"

* * *

"Yellow, Red's here!" Blue whispered/yelled.

Yellow stirred a little from her nap.

Blue leaned into her ear and put on her best impression of Red.

"Yellow. I love you."

Yellow immediately woke up and heat crawled onto her face when she realized it was just Blue.

"Blue, please don't do that," Yellow pleaded.

Blue laughed. "I was just joking! I needed to wake you up. Red's right outside the lab, so off you go!" she sang.

"Wait!" Yellow said before Blue could push her out of their hiding spot. "What do I say?"

Blue was about to respond, but Chuchu arrived holding a flower. It was colored a light pink, and drops of dew decorated its petals. The Pokémon placed it in her trainer's palm.

"It's a camellia," Blue explained. "I'm sure you know what it means."

Yellow recalled her book of flowers. All camellias represented admiration, and a wish for good fortune. Pink camellias, however, meant longing.

Yellow's cheeks turned a bright scarlet color. "Arceus, Blue, I can't give this to Red! What if he knows what it means? This is too embarrassing, I can't even _think _of what's going to happen! He's going to reject it, or hate me, or never want to see me again or-"

"You're overreacting. Red's much too nice to do any of those (and too dense to even know what the flower means). And you're my best friend! I wouldn't let you do something without knowing you'd be happy with the outcome," Blue reassured Yellow.

Yellow calmed down a bit. "Okay, but I can't guarantee I'm not going to make a complete fool of myself."

Blue beamed at the blonde. "That's great! I must be going now, Pika's coming and Red's not far behind!"

"Wait, what?"

"Byeeee~" Blue mused. She then used her Ditto (which somehow transformed into an Abra, albeit no Abras nearby) to teleport.

Yellow's Pikachu then ran away into the open field leading to the lab. "Chuchu!" Yellow called after the Pokémon. She left her and Blue's hiding place and followed Chuchu.

Chuchu stopped in front of Red's Pikachu, and they immediately started playing with each other. Yellow knew that Red was nearby, so she desperately tried to hide the camellia.

"Yellow?" The blonde turned around and saw Red.

"R-Red!" She stammered. "I heard you were leaving for Sinnoh today?"

The red-eyed boy scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, Green and I are leaving after lunch."

"Oh. That's nice."

"I guess it is," Red chuckled. The two Dex Holders then stood in silence. Yellow looked at the ground, and Red looked anywhere except in her general direction.

The two trainers hadn't noticed, but their Pokémon had stopped playing to watch them. The Pikachus looked at each other and nodded.

Chuchu ran behind Yellow and nudged her right hand, which held the flower. Yellow looked down at her Pokémon and blushed.

Okay, Yellow, you can do this. You've talked to Red a million times, what makes right now so different? She thought.

Pika was less gentle than Chuchu was. The Pikachu head-butted his trainer, making him stumble towards Yellow. Red looked back at his Pokémon who was giving him an encouraging look.

"Yellow-"

"Red-"

They spoke at the same time. Red laughed.

"You go first."

Yellow glanced at her hand behind her back.

"R-Red, I wanted to give you this before you left." She avoided eye contact as she revealed the flower behind her back. Red graciously took it and thanked her.

"Now it's your turn," Yellow said softly.

"Yellow," he started. "Green and I are going to be in Sinnoh for a week, and I just wanted to say…"

The blonde looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to say that…"

Yellow waited.

Red swallowed and opened his mouth. "I wanted to say-"

Before he could chicken out, Pika shocked his trainer.

"-THATI'LLMISSYOUWHILEI'MGONE!"

The healer blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Red glared at his Pokémon before continuing. "I said that I'll miss you while I'm gone."

Yellow's face reddened. She had never expected Red to say something like that. But then again, Red, according to Blue, is too nice, so he's probably said that to his other friends too.

"I-I'll miss you t-too, Red," she stuttered. She mentally slapped herself for stuttering in front of Red.

Red beamed. He spread his arms out, indicating wanting a hug. Yellow's blush grew bigger, and had Chuchu not pushed her into Red's embrace, she would have probably embarrassed herself even more.

"Hey, Yellow?" Red whispered.

Yellow looked up at him, still hugging his torso. "Yes, Red?"

Red leaned down. "I know this is a camellia. I admire you too."

Yellow's face became redder than a Charizard's flame. She immediately broke the hug and tried to hide her face.

Red laughed and pried her hands away so he could look her in the eyes. "See you in a week!" Red –being the spontaneous boy he is– gave Yellow a peck on the cheek.

Yellow let out an inaudible squeak. _Red just kissed her on the cheek_. It was so unreal, she wasn't sure of how to react to it.

"Bye Yellow!" She heard Red's voice from above. She looked up and saw Red on his Aerodactyl. Green and his Charizard, along with Blue and her Jigglypuff were right beside him.

"Bye boys! Don't have too much fun in Sinnoh~" Blue sang. She then commanded her Jigglypuff to land.

As soon as she was a safe distance from the ground, Blue called her Pokémon back, and landed near Yellow.

"You two are so cute!" She mused.

Yellow looked like if she got any redder she would explode. "Did you plan all this?"

"Not _all_ of it. Obviously I never knew what Red would say, I just told Green to tell Red to go and find you. So he let Pika find Chuchu and blah blah blah whatever."

"Wait –Green was in on it?"

"Of course he was! Even he knows you and Red are meant to be together (although he hasn't actually said anything regarding you two)."

Yellow buried her face in her hands. "That was so embarrassing! I kept stuttering and I'm sure he thought I was an idiot and he doesn't want anything to do with me and-"

"You've got a bad habit of rambling. The last time I checked, kisses were signs of affection~"

Before Yellow could say anything, her Pokégear rang. She checked it.

**FROM: RED  
I miss you already :(**

* * *

Forgive me SpecialShippers, for I have sinned. I did absolutely NO justice to this ship at all because I don't know _anything _about them. They may seem OOC and I'm sorry about that!

Also, I don't know if this has been done yet (if someone has done this before i have, please tell me), but I am sooo intrigued by the language of flowers so I just had to write something about it! Reviews are much appreciated :)

**NEXT: **oldrivalshipping


End file.
